Earthbound Immortal
The Earthbound Immortals, known as Earthbound Gods' in the Japanese version, are evil incarnate entities, that were sealed in the Nazca Lines, by the Dragon Star and its servants. These Evil Gods are shaped in the form of a corresponding Nazca Line and each member of the Dark Signers wears striped robes bearing the color of their corresponding Earthbound Immortals. The Earthbound Immortals serve as to the antithesis of that to the Crimson Dragon and the Five Dragons. As after a millennium of confinement these monstrous beings were released after an Enerdy accident occurred in the area now known as Satellite. The accident was a result of research into momentum energy(Enerdy aka duel energy) going horribly awry. The power generator was supposed to spin clockwise to generate an infinite positive power supply but instead it spun counter clockwise, creating infinite negative energy and resulting in the occurrence of the "Zero Reverse Effect" which ultimately opened a hole to the underworld, allowing these monsters to escape. These monsters have been only seen on the anime series as Duel Monster cards - though that will soon change. Within the up and coming OCG sets Raging Battle and Ancient Prophecy, it's been confirmed that these gods will be made into official cards. It is unknown if they will be released in the TCG. Members Each Dark Signer possesses one of the Earthbound Immortals, with it being their Signature Card. In the episode where the ancient battle was seen, the Five Earthbound Immortals were seen battling against the Crimson Dragon and its servants. However so far only 3 have been played in a duel by their correspondant Dark Signer. The last two that being Rudger's Spider God will debut on episode 46, while Demak's Monkey God is believed to be used in Episode 47. There is also a geoglyph of a Condor during the ancient battle, although such a creature wasn't seen in the ensuing battle. The Earthbound Gods are known to to be nearly unbeatable, since their effects negate any chance of a counter attack by a duelist. These effects are tied up in the use of any Field Spell Card and will disappear once the field is taken out of play. This is a major weakness but no one has taken advantage of it. The field problem is a major issue in a Turbo Duel since it can never be destroyed until the Duel ends. Kyosuke Kiryu's card, Earthbound God - Ccapac Apu, for example, is unaffected by all Spell and Trap cards, but can be stopped by Monster Effects (Although the immunity to Spells and Traps was removed in the OCG). Gravity Behemoth is a monster designed to counter the Earthbound Gods by destroying Field Spell cards. Ancient Fairy Dragon is the only one of the Five Dragons that can also destroy Field Spell cards by its own effect, and it can gain Life Points for it as well. All Earthbound Immortals share a few similar effects. Only one of them can be on the field, the opponent can never attack them, and they can attack the opponent directly (the anime also gives them the aforementioned Spell and Trap immunity). They are instantly destroyed if there is no face-up Field Spell (the anime destroys them at the End Phase and just negates their effects until then). Aside from those, each one has a unique effect, most likely to counter or match the strategy the duelist each card's controller faced. In the anime, whenever an Earthbound Immortal is Summoned, the bodies and souls of any non-dueling person trapped within its respective geoglyph shapped fire ring are sacrificed to power its summoning. This has occured in both Satellite and Neo Domino City. It is unknown what happens to the sacrificed people. Only the Signers and those near them are spared from this fate, as the Mark of the Dragon expands and becomes a red sphere which encloses them (though there has only been one instance of this). Category:Archetype Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's